Quédate Conmigo
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: En una noche de pesadillas Raphtalia sólo tiene una petición para Naofumi "Quédate Conmigo"


**Los personajes de Tate No Yuusha No Nariagari NO me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

_Los textos en cursiva son pensamientos :9_

* * *

Los cuentos que tanto había escuchado cuando era una niña no estaban equivocados. El héroe del escudo realmente aceptaba a los demi-humanos, ella era la prueba viviente. Desde que lo conoció, la tormentosa vida que llevaba había cambiado por completo. Tenía un lugar dónde dormir, comida para saciarse y lo más importante, la eterna compañía de su amo.

Naofumi se convirtió rápidamente en la persona más preciada para ella. Cada momento que compartían reforzaba ese lazo entre los dos. Ella era su espada y pronto se daría cuenta que esas palabras tenían un significado más profundo. Lo que en un principio comenzó como admiración se convirtió en cariño, eventualmente el sentimiento floreció, convirtiéndose en amor.

¿El problema en todo esto? Su amo era muy malo para entender a las mujeres, peor aún para captar las sutiles indirectas que ella le daba.

En una noche como muchas, Naofumi se preparaba para dormir ya que le esperaba un día muy ajetreado. Habían acampado bajo un árbol en medio de una extensa pradera. Después de hacer una fogata y comer un poco, mandó a sus amadas "hijas" a dormir. Como era costumbre, Raphtalia insistió en acompañarlo hasta tarde, pero él se negó. Echó un último vistazo a las características desbloqueadas de su escudo y suspiró con pesadez.

–_¿Por cuánto tiempo tendré que continuar con esto? Cada ola se volverá más complicada y el tiempo es limitado. Me pregunto, ¿Realmente seré capaz de volver a mi mundo? ¿O moriré aquí, sin que nadie lo sepa?_

Por mucho que intentara negarlo, el miedo en su corazón permanecía. Las cosas en su mundo no podían compararse con este, su vida era muy tranquila a diferencia de su actual forma de sobrevivir. Por esa misma razón fue inocente, por esa paz que disfrutó se olvidó de la crueldad de las personas, ya que prefería no involucrarse con nadie.

–_Sólo tengo que sobrevivir y podré regresar._ – sus orbes esmeraldas se fijaron en Filo y Raphtalia.

Se levantó y con paso sigiloso se acercó a ellas. Sus labios se curvaron formando una sonrisa al verlas descansar tranquilamente. Sin embargo, Raphtalia –a diferencia de Filo- parecía tener un mal sueño y lucía inquieta.

–_Debe estar soñando de nuevo con sus padres._

Con ese pensamiento, Naofumi se sentó a su lado y le acarició la cabeza con cariño, tratando de calmarla.

–_Tú y Filo deben volverse fuertes para sobrevivir en este mundo tan caótico. Tarde o temprano tendré que irme, pero mientras yo esté aquí, juro que las protegeré._

Justo en ese momento, Raphtalia se despertó.

–Amo… ¿Naofumi?

–Lo siento, te desperté. – se alejó un poco.

–¿Eh?

Ella trató de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, se había despertado porque sintió las suaves caricias de alguien entre sus sueños, y al abrir sus parpados se encontró con su amo, lo que significaba…

–_A…Acaso el amo estaba… él… él._

El rostro de Raphtalia pasó a un tono escarlata de un momento para otro, llevándola a darse la vuelta para que su amo no la viera.

–¿Pasa algo?

–N…No, todo está bien.

Sonrió, ella era como un libro abierto cuando se trataba de sus emociones. No importaba cuánto tratara de ocultarlo, había algo que siempre la delataba: su cola.

–… Estabas teniendo una pesadilla de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Sus orejas se inclinaron tras captar sus palabras y se volteó a mirarlo con aura melancólica.

–Sí.

Naofumi suspiró, después se acercó a ella y le colocó una mano en la mejilla.

–Me gustaría hacer algo para que ya no te atormentara tu pasado.

–E…Eh, y…yo…

Raphtalia no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y realmente quería golpearse, sólo para estar segura que lo que estaba pasando no era otro de sus sueños.

Tomó la mano de su amo que acariciaba su mejilla para que no la apartara, e intentó concentrarse para responderle.

–Ha…Hay una cosa… – titubeó por un momento, pero armándose de valor, continuó. –, existe algo que m…me ayudaría.

–Ya veo – sonrió. –, dime, ¿qué puedo hacer?

Sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho por lo rápido que latía, pero le respondería con determinación.

–¡Du…Duerma conmigo!

En un principio, Naofumi se mostró claramente sorprendido por la petición, pero después rió suavemente.

–_En verdad ella sigue siendo sólo una niña._

–¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó Raphtalia, haciendo puchero.

–Está bien.

–… ¿Eh?

–Dormiré contigo, ven.

Sin previo aviso, él la atrajo hacía sí, reposando la cabeza de Raphtalia sobre su regazo.

–¿Estás cómoda? – le preguntó, pero ella era incapaz de reaccionar.

–S…Sí – difícilmente respondió.

–Relájate.

Tal y como lo hacía antes de que la despertara, acariciaba su cabeza, jugando de vez en cuando con los mechones que cubrían su frente.

Aunque en un principio no podía dormir por lo apenada que estaba, el cansancio del día obligó a sus parpados a cerrarse poco a poco.

–Amo Naofumi… – le llamó, adormilada.

–¿Sí?

–Quédate conmigo, por favor.

–Lo haré. – sonrió, sintiendo ternura. – _Me quedaré con ustedes, hasta que mi momento llegue._

Raphtalia sonrió y finalmente cayó dormida.

* * *

_Y eso ha sido todo, un aporte más para la ship :3 _

_Gracias por leer, espero lo hayan disfrutado y nos leeremos en la próxima!_


End file.
